Trapped by a slouching panda
by AnimeWriterFreak
Summary: All Blaze wanted to do was try some ramen and dango in Japan. Not get thrown into a window by Flyboys and get caught by a slouching panda!-Takes place in the third Max ride book and before Ukita dies. Most likely OC/L. I would give Light some love...but he's a bit insane.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but Blaze. If I did, I would bitchslap Fang for loving other girls that are not Max then hug him 'cause he's smexy. And L would be mine.**

* * *

Punch. Duck, quickly jab elbow up, dodge.

Grab his ugly face, knee him in the face, then run like hell.

Or in this case, fly like hell.

I didn't dare look back, in fear they would be right behind me. There were only two left; I got rid of the other five earlier.

.

.

.

I guess I should introduce myself, huh? The name's Blaze. Seventeen years old and on the run with my family.

Well, not currently.

I'm on my own in Japan. A week ago I was with my family, which I should mention, are not related by blood but we're still one either way, but since Ari, Max's new brother (apparently), got Max and Fang into a fight, and split the Flock up, I had no choice but to leave.

Okay, I had a choice, but they pissed me off. Angel, Nudge, Total, and Ari went with Max, while Gazzy, and Iggy went with Fang. Fang and Max had looked at me to see who I would go with, and I told them I wouldn't choose between them and until they made up, I would be on my own.

It went a little something like this:

_"I've decided to go my own way," Fang told us abruptly. He cast a glance at Ari, then went on. "Almost anyone's welcome to come with me."_

_"I think we should all stick together until Fang comes back." Max said calmly. Knowing her for many years, I could tell she was stressed._

_We all stared at them, back and forth._

_"Holy crap," said Total._

_"You guys shouldn't do this." Nudge said, looking worried. _

_"Yeah, I'm sure you guys can fix this lover's quarrel." I smirked half-heartily._

_"It's not a lover's quarrel!" They yelled in unison. I held my hands up in surrender._

_"We have to choose?" Gazzy squeaked._

_"I'll go with Fang." Iggy chose._

_"I'm going to stay with Max." Muttered Nudge._

_"I'll go wherever Angel goes," said Total. "If I must." Gazzy and Angel were having a conversation telepathically._

_"I'm going with Max." Angel decided. _

_"I'm going with Fang." Gazzy went to stand with Fang._

_Ari sighed. "No-brainer. Max."_

_Everyone turned to me, waiting for my answer. I crossed my arms, glaring at them. "Oh, don't look at me. I'm not choosing anyone. Until you guys stop acting like children, I'll be on my own. Call me when you guys make up."_

Now, you might be asking, 'You're the oldest, why didn't you stay with them?'

That is because I am not the leader of the Flock. That position goes to Max. She does a better job than I do anyways. I'm more like the third in command since Fang is the second.

Why did I choose Japan, which was across the world? That is a long story that involves coffee, a quarter, and a hobo.

Anyways, it took me about seven hours more or less to fly across the ocean, trying not to faint in exhaustion. I may have more stamina than the rest of them, but I'm not invincible. When I did get here, I crash immediately in a tree and slept for twenty-four hours straight.

Just fast forward five hours later and you see me flying for my life up in the sky above Japan.

Behind me, I could hear the Flyboys. I don't know how they got here, but I need to get away no matter what.

I turned sharply, which hurt my wing, and went to my left. The Flyboys had a harder time turning since they sucked at flying.

Gaining distance, I twirled around to laugh at their faces only to have one of them ram into me. The air left my body and I gasped for air.

How did they get me so fast?

We both were flying downward, at an angle, and at a fast rate, seeing as we were flying high in the sky.

Getting out of shock I punched the robot in the face, which hurt like hell! I had to pull my wings in to avoid letting fur face grab them.

"Let go!" Damn, he had a strong hold on me.

I twisted around so he was beneath me. Hey, if we were going to hit the ground, he should have the honors.

Suddenly, I felt the vibrations as we hit glass and fell inside a tall building.

I skidded on the floor, hitting glass on the way. I stayed still for a moment before feel someone grab my hair in a painful grasp.

I bit my lip.

"You will be terminated." He rasped into my ear. Fear ran through me as I thought of being captured again.

"No! I'll never go back! Over my dead body!" I screamed.

I heard the second Flyboy come in. "You can not escape."

Together, they grab my arms and twisted. "Let go! LET GO! Don't take me!" I yelled, begging. "I DON'T WANT TO!

One of them punched me in the face. Blood burst into my mouth.

In last attempt, I unleashed my power. I closed my eyes and could feel myself heat up. In a sudden burst I was engulfed in flames, burning the Flyboys.

The door behind me slammed open and came in a group of men. I turned off my flames.

The Flyboys were moving slower now but one lunged at me and tried to snap my neck.

I threw an upper cut. The Flyboy went down.

I panted to get my breath back when I remember the other men. I turned around with my fists in front of me and glared at them.

"_Put your hands in the air_." The man in that was in the middle said calmly.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

They all glanced at each other.

"I said to put your hands in the air." He repeated, this time in English.

"...Why."

"Don't make us use force." He took a step forward while I took one back. "We just want to ask you some questions."

An old man came inside with a different type of gun.

"No." I stated before going to the window. I didn't even get two feet cleared as the old man lifted his gun and shot me.

It pierced into my shoulder and I felt my eyesight blur.

"I'm terribly sorry." The old man apologized in a British accent.

"You...bastards." I managed before I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I was laying down on a bed .

I sat up, dazed, for a moment or two as everything from earlier came rushing back to me.

I took in my surroundings and saw I was in a cell. The metal bars were to my right and the wall, that the bed was pressed against, was on my left.

'Did the School get me?' I glanced at my hands and feet but they were free from any chains, handcuffs, or straps to hold me down. I also had my clothes from before. If I was in the School, they would be keeping me in a cage or strapped down to the bed, or they would start the experiments already, no matter if I was awake or not. Or is this just their plan to let my guard down?

I got up and grabbed the bars. I shook them in fustration. "Let me out!"

"Please calm down." A monotone voice said.

I twirled around for the voice's owner. Ah geez, I wasn't getting a voice stuck inside my head like Max was I?

Finally, I spotted a camera in the corner of the room. I glared into it.

"Calm down? You're working with the School aren't you? You just sent the others to get me here!"

"I can assure you I am not working with this 'school.' What exactly is it?" It questioned.

"Don't act stupid! Am I the only one here or did you get others too?" I sneered. Then I noticed my back pack was gone. "Give me my bag back!"

"I'm afraid I can't. They are in my custody. There is a one percent chance you are Kira."

I stopped shaking the bars. "Kira?" Where did I hear that before? "What the hell's Kira?"

"Kira is a murderer who kills criminals with heart attacks and other methods." Now I remember. Iggy and Gazzy talked about the mass murderer a few weeks ago.

"I'm not this Kira buddy!" I yelled.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure?"

"Because I've never been to Japan until yesterday. I don't even know the language." I ran a hand through my hair.

I sat back down on the bed, facing the wall. I was not going to look at the bars, they reminded me too much of the School.

Sighing, I rested my head on my knees that were pulled up to my chest.

"If you don't know the language then why come to Japan?"

I shrugged. "I just decided to come here. I could have gone to Canada, Florida or even Italy. This was the lucky winner."

"What is your name?"

"Blaze." Man, just what did I get into?

"I would like a first and last name, not a nickname."

"I don't have one." I mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Did I stutter?" I snapped, lifting my head. "I don't have a fucking name!"

"Then, tell me how did you get into the building. We were on the 15th floor."

"..." I scowled. "I'm sorry, but I refuse to talk to a voice! I don't want to be in here!"

* * *

A while passed before footsteps came towards me.

A man with his hair slicked back stopped in front of my cell and cleared his throat. Up close, I could see gray hairs mixing in with his brown. He had a mustache and stress marks around his face. I recognized him as the man who tried to calm me down.

"Yeah?"

"Please give me your hands. I need to restrain you." I hesitated. If they only got my hands, I could just kick him unconscious.

"If you try to escape, we will knock you out again." The voice stated.

I froze before sighing. I placed my hands out of a big hole and he handcuffed me. Handing me glasses, I turned it over in confusion.

"It's a blindfold. We can't have you knowing where we're going."

Rolling my eyes, I put them on and stepped out carefully when he opened the cell.

I resisted the urge to punch him once he placed his hand on my shoulder.

Leading me, we went up stairs and through many twists and turns, once going in what I think was an elevator.

Finally, we walked through a door and the blindfold was taken off.

In front of me, almost three inches away, was a pale face with wide black eyes and dark bags.

From up close, I could see he actually had gray eyes but his pupils were wide, making it seem as if he had black eyes.

What I did next was totally okay. For me.

I kicked the him right in the face.

I regret nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except Blaze.**

**I have no beta, so there might be few mistakes.**

* * *

The man, who I dubbed as panda, flew back, hitting the ground on his back.

Immediately, the men, who I had no idea were in the room, tackled me to the ground and slammed my face on the floor.

I struggled against them, managing to lift myself a few inches off the ground before they shoved me back down.

_"Are you okay Ryuzaki?"_ A familiar British accent reached my ears.

I struggled harder and yelled out, "Hey! Your that bastard that shot me! Come here so I can pound your face in!" I looked at one of the men sitting on me. "Get off me you fatass!"

_"I'm alright. She only caught me off guard."_ I'm guessing he turned towards me. "If we let you go, will you refrain from hitting me?"

"Yeah sure. Just get these idiots off me!"

_"Please stand." _

_"But Ryuzaki-"_

_"Let her be."_ He repeated. Slowly, the men stood up and I was hauled to my feet.

I jerked out of their grip and once again was face to face with panda. He stood a few feet from me and was an inch or two shorter due to the fact he was slouching.

He bit his thumb and stared shamelessly at me, hardly blinking.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am L." He said bluntly.

...

"You're kidding right? How can you be the world's greatest detective?" I scoffed and looked at the other men, to see if they were yanking my chain.

"Ah, miss. He is L." A man in his twenties spoke in a heavy Japanese accent. He had long bangs and hair up to his neck.

"Okay. Let's say you are L." I rolled my eyes, playing along.

"Great. Please call me Ryuzaki. It is one of my alias." Panda went to go sit down on one of the couches and began eating cake.

"Now that we have that out of the way, can I leave?" I asked. I tried crossing my arms as best as I could, with the cuffs still in place.

"Hm, no. You are still a suspect of being Kira-"

"How many times do I need to tell you?!" I screamed in frustration. "I. Am. Not. Kira! I don't understand any Japanese and I could care less about this Kira guy. Just give me my bag and I'll be out of your hair."

"I can't allow that. Until I have evidence you are not Kira, you are to stay here, where I can monitor you."

I groaned and sat on the ground. This can be happening. I could practically hear Max scolding me for getting caught.

"Wait!" I lifted my head. "I'm like seventeen! This has to be illegal! I'm a minor."

"Technically you are not in jail or arrested. You are simply in my custody, which I have the power to do." He munched on a strawberry.

I sighed in defeat. I can't really escape since the old fart will probably shoot me again and the men might tackle me. Even if I did escape, I would still have the cuffs on.

_"Ryuzaki, are we just going to ignore the fact that she kicked you?"_ The man with an Afro glared at me, but I just stared blankly at him, not understanding a word he said.

"That reminds me. Why did you attack me?" Ryuzaki questioned.

I shrugged. "There's a thing called personal bubbles, and you buddy, trespassed my bubble."

"I see." He bit his thumb.

"Who are you guys?" I asked the men.

"Oh, call me Masuda. That's Chief Yagami, Mogi, Ukita, and Aizawa. Me and the Chief can speak English while the others still have a bit trouble."

I nodded, then looked at the old man.

"I am Watari."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm watching you old man." I stared at my cuffs. "Why am I still handcuffed?"

"Because we don't know what you could do, seeing as you already kicked me in the face with your feet." Ryuzaki answered.

I sighed.

"What were those beasts?" Yagami asked.

Should I tell them? What if they turn me in? Though, Fang _has_ been telling everyone on his blog about us...

"We call them Erasers."

"Who's we, and why?" Ryuzaki wondered.

I swallowed. "My family. We call them that because they were created to get rid of us."

"Who created them?"

I lifted my arms. "I'll say more if you take these off."

Ryuzaki stared at me.

"I promise I won't hurt you. That was just a reflex."

"Very well. However if you do it again, you will have double the chains."

"Yeah, yeah." Yagami came and unlocked the cuffs. I rubbed my wrists.

"The School did. That's what we call it. They take babies and experiment on them." I gripped my hands. It was silent in the room.

"Are you an experiment?" Matsuda asked.

I looked away and nodded. "They kidnap babies, or they receive them from parents offering their child for money.  
"I found out my..._parents,_" I spat out, "Sold me to the School. They didn't even bother to name me before selling me." I clenched my fist. "The Whitecoats mixed animal DNA in us. They tried create new breeds, but almost every one fail. Most don't live long. The only two successful projects were Erasers, human-lupine hybrids, and us. Erasers only live for four years. They look like adults-models- in human form and wolf when they transform. Usually their all men and four to five years old."

"And...what are you?"

Pausing, I stood up and took my jacket off. Checking I had enough room, I unfurled my wings. They were a reddish brown with some white and black mixed in.

Some of them gasped, while Ryuzaki only stared more intently.

"I'm ninety-eight percent human and two percent bird. We refer ourselves as Avian-Americans." I laughed humorlessly. "I don't know how long we live, but it's more than four years, seeing as I'm about seventeen. We haven't gotten any expiration dates yet."

"Expiration dates?" Mogi repeated.

"Yeah. That's how you know you're going to die. It appears a while before, on your neck."

"How long we're you in the School?" Ryuzaki asked.

I mentally did the calculations in my head. "Until I was thirteen. The others were ten and younger."

"So you were the first one to be created?" He continued.

I grimaced. "Technically, I was the prototype. The one they thought was an actual success is Max, the leader of the Flock."

"How old are all of you?"

"I'm around Seventeen, Max, Iggy, and Fang are fourteen, Nudge is twelve, Gazzy is nine, and Angel is six. Only Gazzy and Angel are blood siblings."

"Now just wait a minute!" The chief cut in, frowning. "You all are minors! And with children! If you're the oldest, didn't you have the slightest sense to go to the police?"

I glared right back. "I have enough sense than you! I'm old enough to take care of them, but each on of us are able to survive on our own. If we went to the police, how would we know they're not working for the School? They're every and anywhere. Even if they weren't, once we show them our wings, they'll send us off to the zoo or back to labs because of what we are. We don't trust adults because all they do is betray you in the end."

Ryuzaki bit his thumb then asked, "What did they do you?"

He asked out of curiosity but I flinched as though he was going to hit me. I licked my suddenly dry lips. "Things that would make anyone else die if they weren't use to it their whole life. Though the Whitecoats would just revive you. We've seen things that would make you vomit, things that still haunt us every night...I lived in a dog crate for God's sake. I spent days unconscious and fed little to recover from everything. Once they found out I can create fire, the bastards we close to killing me, trying to see if I can keep my fire up to the coldest temperature."

Silence fell in the room again and I started picking at my worn out sneakers.

Chief cleared his throat. "And where are the other children?"

"Max and Fang, the second in command, got into a fight and the Flock has split up until they have made up. The girls went with Max and the boys went with Fang. I decide to go solo since I didn't want to be near any of them for the time being. That reminds me. How long am I going to be here? I'm going to have to go home some time you know." I stared at Ryuzaki to see him calmly eating cake.

"You are going to stay here until I decide you are no longer Kira or an accomplice."

I sighed but stayed quiet.

Everyone continued what they were doing and I sat back, watching them.

The hotel room we were in was simple yet it had the look that showed how expensive it was. The Flock would like it here.

Then, my stomach tried to send a message to me. _GRRR!_ Wide eyed, I glanced at the others to see if they noticed. Sure enough, they were turned to me.

"Hungry?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Well...a little." I said sheepishly.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Let's see...I had some granola bars so...a day or two ago."

"Would you like anything specific?"

"I'm not really picky, but I need a lot of food since I need around two thousand calories a day."

"Two thousand!" Matsuda gaped.

"Yeah. Our bones are thin, and we have many air sacs. We have a big metabolism so we have to eat as much as we can."

Ryuzaki nodded and told Watari to order the whole menu of room service.

"Thanks Ryuzaki. Sorry about all of this."

"It's fine. I should have expected this since you have a structure similar to a bird. Nevertheless, you are my responsibility now, and I have to cater to all your needs."

I smirked. I am so going to enjoy my stay here. Free food, shelter, and protection. The Flock don't know what they're missing out on.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except the plot and Blaze.**

**I still have no beta, so there might be few mistakes.**

**Sorry for practically abandoning the story!**

**Italics are for words spoken in Japanese.**

* * *

I'm pretty sure I left everyone in shock.

Or was that disgust on their faces? I don't care either way, I'm hungry and no judgmental people will keep me away from my food. Just to reassure you guys, no, I'm not eating like a caveman; I actually have manners, believe it or not.

Ryuzaki ordered one of everything on the menu, only keeping the desserts for himself.

I was more than grateful that he was staying a five-star hotel; the food is heaven. I could have died right now and have no regrets. Other than not being able to rub it in the Flock's faces.

"How c-can you eat so much?" Matsuda asked.

I licked cream of my thumb. "I told you. I need tons of calories. When I fly, the calories burn quickly, and combined with a high metabolism, I'm practically starving all the time." I said, taking a bite out of my burger.

"Then how did you survive out on the streets?" Aizawa frowned.

I shrugged. "At first we had a bit of money, but that ran out. Then we found a credit card that was for Max. We've used that up 'til now. Before that, we had to live off dumpster diving behind restaurants."

Most of the men frowned in disgust. I narrowed my eyes. "Hey, don't judge us, just because we did what we had to survive, and I did not want to roast an animal." I bit my food, ending the conversation.

Ryuzaki poured spoonfuls of sugar in his coffee. "Don't you find it a bit suspicious at finding a credit card, with your friend's name on it?"

I blinked in surprise. "I...we never thought much about it really. Everyone was just glad we didn't have to steal food anymore." I cleared my throat. "Anyways, what's up with this Kira guy? You here to catch him or something?"

He nodded, staring intently as he slowly poured sugar. "Yes."

I waited for him to elaborate, but he seemed to dismiss my curiosity.

I sighed. "So how long did you say I had to stay with you? I'm pretty sure you don't need the task of babysitting me along with trying to catch Kira."

"As I said before, you will stay here until I deem you are not in any way involved with Kira. You will be easy to watch because I will have you in my sights every hour of the day."

"And how will you do that?" I raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you can come in whenever I go into the restroom." I leaned on my hand and lazily poked at my salad.

"I shall if necessary."

"Huh?"

_[CLICK]_

I jumped in surprise and stared at my wrist. Ryuzaki had caught me off guard and actually put a single handcuff on my right arm. Following the long chain, the other cuff was on his left arm.

"W-what is this?!" I spluttered.

"This, is a handcuff." Ryuzaki answered calmly.

"I know what a handcuff is!" I exclaimed. "I mean, why am I handcuffed?! And to you?!"

"This is how I will keep an eye on you. From now on, you won't be able to go five feet without me."

I glared at him. "And if I need to use the restroom? Shower? Sleep?"

"Then I will turn around while you do your business, and will be near you when you sleep." He said bluntly.

I blushed horribly. "R-r-ryuzaki!"

The other men tried to contain their mirth at my embarrassment. Aizawa and Matsuda outright laughed at me.

Ryuzaki titled his head. "I do not see how this is embarrassing to you. If you were on the streets, that meant there were many times where you didn't have the luxury of having privacy while using the bathroom or shower."

"Yes! But they're family! You're a stranger, you pervert!" My face felt scorching hot. This had to be the most embarrassing moment in my life.

* * *

After that little scandal, things got serious. They went back to 'work', which was just analyzing security tapes multiple times, trying to catch anything that would be a lead in the case.

Ryuzaki didn't want me to be there while they looked at the taped, but he didn't want me to be out of his sight, and he also wanted to study the tapes.

So here I was, straining my eyes to stay open and gazing at multiple screens in the dark. This was seriously going to affect my eyesight.

All around the room were dozens of security footage that Watari had managed to get. One by one, Mr. Yagami, Matsuda, Aizawa, L, and I watched the footage, then did so again. And again. And again. You get my point.

The others were at the police station, since somebody had to keep up the act.

"That was footage that was coincidentally captured on the surveillance cameras of the FBI agents who died in Japan." Aizawa muttered, rubbing his eyes.

_"Please show me only the scenes of Raye Penber, passing the ticket gate, riding the train, and then dying."_ Ryuzaki ordered, taking a bite our of his ice cream.

_"Okay."_ Aizawa got up and searched for the right tape. _"Let's see..."_

_"I think it's next to that."_ Matsuda pointed.

_"Oh, here it is."_ He grabbed the tape and pushed it into the VCR.

Matsuda stared at the paper in his hands. "So based on the records I have here, Raye Penber enters through the west entrance of Shinjuku Station at 3:11 P.M. Then at 3:13, he boards a train on the Yamanote Line. But even if he was following someone, it would be difficult to conclude anything from this blurry video."

Watari, meanwhile, was scooping ice cream and placing them on cones. He handed me one, and I reluctantly thanked him. I was still kind of angry that he shot me, but he was making it so hard by acting so grandfatherly and stuff.

"Then at exactly 4:42-Oh, thank you Watari." Matsuda accepted the cone. "And at 4:42 P.M., he gets off and dies at the Tokyo Station Platform."

"It's quite strange, isn't it?" Ryuzaki commented.

"Hm?"

"Judging by this footage, from the time that Raye Penber got on the train until his death, he had been on the train for an hour and a half. The Yamanote Line only takes an hour...That envelope is especially strange."

"Uh, what envelope?" Aizawa asked.

Ryuzaki rewinded the footage. "He's holding that envelope as he enters the ticket gate and reaches the platform."

"Huh, you're right, he's carrying it." Aizawa leaned closer to see the screen. "But by the time he dies...it's gone! I can't believe you actually caught that."

"An envelope isn't on the list of the articles he left behind." Yagami noted.

"Which means it was left on the train." Ryuzaki concluded.

I frowned thoughtfully. "But, I thought FBI agents aren't suppose to be forgetful? Don't they only leave stuff behind if they're passing information to other people?" That always happen in those spy movies I used to watch.

"Yes, well, if you look very closely here, it looks to me as if he's straining to see into the train before the doors close." He bit his thumb. "Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira was there?"

"That's impossible!" Yagami denied.

"I admit I find it hard to believe it as well, but, Blaze has a point."

"I do?"

"She does?"

"Yes. It is very unlike for an agent to forget items, but there are many times where they seemingly leave their belongings in an attempt to discreetly pass information to somebody else...What if Kira was at his own crime scene, to grab the envelope Penber left behind? It probably contained confidential files, and that would be how Kira got the names of the FBI agents."

"So Raye Penber was a traitor?" I guessed.

"No. While it is a possible theory that Penber was an accomplice to Kira, and Kira disposed of him, there is no evidence that Penber was seen with with anyone suspicious the moment he arrived in Japan. It could be that Kira somehow contacted Penber and threatened him to help him."

"How can you be sure?" Matsuda asked.

"It is simply a theory. We can not be fully informed of what happened."

* * *

I stared at the white ceiling and took a deep breath.

"So...You're just going to sit there for the rest of the night...watching me sleep." I stated, turning my head to Ryuzaki.

He was on the other side of the bed, in his usual crouch, typing away at his laptop.

"No. I have no interest watching you sleep. I will keep working on my computer." He replied.

"And when will you go to sleep?"

"I rarely go to sleep. I could be finishing multiple cases in the amount of time I wasted it sleeping."

I frowned. "You should take a break every while. Don't be so hard on yourself." I got underneath the covers and laid on my stomach.

"Do you sleep that way to prevent hurting your wings?" He asked me, eyeing my back.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. My wings get very cramped and sore if I lay on them for too long. Goodnight Ryuzaki."

"Goodnight Blaze."

Maybe I would learn to like it here.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I made a mistake! I didn't realize until now! I didn't explain about the flyboys! I made Blaze talk about the erasers, but I completely forgot about how she got chased by Flyboys. Forgive me on that mistake.**

**Sorry it took me more that five months to get this out. **

**Hoped you like this chapter. Not much happened, and I didn't want to add any romance between Blaze and L. It's too early for that.**

**Most of the conversation is from the anime, with the thing about the agents my input. It seemed to me what anyone could point out and with that, L most likely could make that assumption. **

**Sorry if I made L sound weird. It's hard trying to write him since he's so smart and calculates everything.**


End file.
